


Crush Culture

by punkspiders



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, I love him, I'm Sorry, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Slight Happy Ending, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, albert is jealous, also spot is kinda an asshole in this, but mostly just angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkspiders/pseuds/punkspiders
Summary: Albert had been in love with Race for years. Unfortunately, Spot Conlon came into the picture.





	Crush Culture

**Author's Note:**

> haha lol

The two of them were obviously happy together and alone. They didn't need another person to join them, and especially not Albert. Even though he and Race had been friends since before Race knew Spot, the blond still went after Spot and started to date him their junior year.

Albert missed the times where it was just him and Race. They had so many great memories together, and several folders on their phones of all the dumb things they'd ever done. All that disappeared when Spot was thrown into the mix.

Sure, the short boy was pretty damn attractive, and Albert could see himself dating Spot one day, but Spot only had eyes for Race. For the boy Albert had had a crush on since middle school. Albert couldn't seem to get rid of the grudge he had against Spot. He wanted to erase him from their history and have his best friend back.

He'd be alright with the two of them continuing to date if it meant he could hang out with Race at least sometimes. Just one day a week.

Race became a popular kid after he met Spot, and left Albert to be the nerd that the two of them used to be. He never smiled at Albert in the halls anymore. Albert never picked him up after anything anymore. They never went to their old favorite spots, or hung out on the weekends, or any of that. It was like Spot completely replaced Albert.

Speaking of their old spots, Albert sat up in the treehouse he and Race once had begged their dads to make over the summer. Countless sleepovers occurred there. They met up when Race's dad left and his mom focused more on work. They played video games until one in the morning when they had to sneak back into their respective houses. They'd almost kissed at one point.

It make Albert sick to think of those things. To think of his old best friend who dropped him for a boy he'd only known for a few months. To think of his first and only crush. Albert never had eyes for anyone but Race.

A creak startled him. Someone was coming up the rope ladder.

Blond hair showed up first, then the bluest eyes in the world, then tear-streaked cheeks.

"He cheated on me."

That was all it took for Albert to forget everything bad that had ever happened between him and Race, and to pull his best friend into a tight hug. Race sat on his lap as he continued to sob.

"It's okay, Racer. I'm here for you." Albert ran his fingers through Race's hair to calm him down, just like he did after his dad left. "I'll always be here for you, no matter what."

They didn't speak again until Race stopped crying. He pulled away from the hug to rub his eyes. "I don't deserve you, Al. I left you - I left my _best friend_ , for fuck's sake! God, I'm such a damn asshole..."

Albert shook his head. "You aren't an asshole. You came back, didn't you?"

"I don't think he ever loved me, Al."

Albert could hear his heart break as he pulled the blond into another hug.

_But I do._


End file.
